1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a combination door locking system, and, more particularly, to a kit for retrofitting a door with a remotely controlled locking mechanism having a combination key-operated deadbolt lock and door knob latching lock. The kit may be externally mounted to the inside of the door, or fitted into a cut-out within the door shell.
2. Background Information
While remote control systems currently exist for locking and unlocking vehicles and, in some cases, locks on buildings and other structures, to date there has been no system to simultaneously lock/unlock a door having both a key-operated deadbolt lock and a door knob latching lock. Further, there has been no simple kit to convert an existing door locking system to provide for simultaneous operation of a deadbolt lock and a door knob latching lock. The present invention discloses such a kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,713 discloses a remote controlled car deadbolt lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,260 discloses a remotely controlled door lock for a dog cage. Other locking mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,093, 4,563,886, 4,685,709, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,525.